Halloween Carnival
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: The class of 1-a go to a Halloween Carnival. Major fluff.


Everybody was sitting in their seats, waiting for class to start, chatting.

"It's Halloween this Friday. We have to go to the Halloween Carnival," Mina said, talking to the other girls.

"Ya! I love the Halloween Carnival," Ochako said.

"No way. You guys are going to the Halloween Carnival. So are we," Sero said to the girls.

"Maybe we could all go together," Kirishima said.

"Or maybe, we could invite everybody and go together as a class. Like a class party!" Mina said.

"I don't know, Mina. That's a large group of people," Tsuyu said.

"Besides, would everybody really want to hang out with each other?" Kyouka asked.

"I'm sure it would be fine. It will be fun! Plus, we can have Momo organize everything. If that's okay with you," Mina said, looking to Momo.

"Oh yeah! It will be fine. I'm glad I can help," Momo said.

"Halloween Carnival! Halloween Carnival!" Ochako started chanting. Soon, everybody in the room started chanting along with her, until Mr. Aizawa came in and everybody shut up immediately. Finally, after a long week of classes and hero work, it was finally the weekend and all of class 1-A was going to the Halloween Carnival.

"Yay! The Halloween Carnival!" Mina said, happily, when they got there.

"Candy corn!" Ochako cheered.

"Haunted house!" Sero hurrahed.

"The corn maze!" Kirishima grinned.

"So, what should we do first?" Kaminari asked.

"We should do the corn maze," Tooru suggested.

"I think we should do the Haunted House first. It's called the scariest haunted house in all of Japan!" Sero argued.

"No way! The haunted house is way too scary!" Mineta said.

"Besides, if we do the corn maze before it gets dark, it will be a lot easier," Tsuyu said. Everybody started heading towards the corn maze.

"But...," Kaminari said. _Why do we have to do the haunted house in the first place,_ he thought.

"C'mon Kaminari. We don't want you to get lost in the maze," Kyoka teased.

"Yeah, again," Kirishima added.

"Wait, he's actually gotten lost before?" Kyoka asked.

"Ya. For like 3 hours and when we finally found him, he wa-" Kirishima began.

"Shut up, dude," Kaminari interrupted, but Kyoka was already laughing.

"C'mon man. You were supposed to be my wingman not my cock block," Kaminari complained.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. It was pretty funny," Kirishima said. He and Kaminari joined the rest of their class at the opening of the maze.

"Okay! Everybody split into groups of 5," Iida ordered. The groups were Kaminari, Kyouka, Mezo, Fumikage and Koda. Deku, Ochako, Iida, Momo, and Todoroki. Mina, Kirishima, Bakugou, Sero, and Tsuyu. Ojiro, Tooru, Sato, Mineta, and Aoyama. Kaminari's group went in first.

"Okay. In five minutes, Mina's group will go. Then, Ojiro's group will go five minutes later, and so on and so forth," Iida said. Five minutes later the next group went. Soon, all of the groups went into the maze. Iida's group can out first, next Mina's group, then Kaminari's group.

"Hey, Kaminari. You didn't get lost this time," Kirishima said.

"Nope! I lead everybody out of the maze safely," Kaminari boasted.

"Actually, it was all me and Tokoyami," Kyoka said.

"I could have guessed that," Kirishima said. Finally, Ojiro's group came out.

"Okay! Now, let's go to the haunted house!" Sero said.

"We'll use the same method we used for the corn maze," Iida said. This time, Ojiro's group went first again. They went into the haunted house.

"I'm scared," Tooru said.

"Me too!" Mineta whined.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. It's all fake. If you want, you can hold my hand," Ojiro offere.

"Thank you!" Tooru said, clinging onto one of Ojiro's hands.

"Thanks," Aoyama said, grabbing onto Ojiro's other hand.

"Uhh," Ojiro started. He would have scratched his head awkwardly had either of his hands been free.

"Let's go now," Mineta said, clinging onto Tooru using his quirk. Because Aoyama was also holding Sato's hand, they turned into a human chain as they slowly walked through the haunted house, except at the chain saw part where they sprinted as fast as possible when holding each other's hands. Aoyama Soon, they heard something behind them. Suddenly, Tooru felt something touch her shoulder. She let out a shrill scream, causing Aoyama and Mineta to scream also.

"Shut up! You're going to blow my fucking eardrums out," Bakugou yelled back.

"Sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to scare you," Tsuyu said, taking her hand off of Tooru's shoulder.

"I-it's fine," Tooru stuttered. Mineta was practically crying.

"Don't get your tears on my clothes!" Aoyama said, trying to get away while still holding the Ojiro and Sato's hands. They started moving again. In about 5 minutes, Bakugou spoke up.

"Will you guys move your asses!" he snapped.

"What he means is can you please hurry up," Tsuyu said.

"No. Why don't you guys just go ahead of us. We may take awhile," Ojiro said.

"Thanks," Tsuyu said. Their group walked passed them. Bakugou was in the front, then Tsuyu, Mina, Kirishima, and Sero.

"I don't see why I had to be in the back," Sero complained, looking behind him, nervously.

"I couldn't be in the back!" Mina said, she had Kirishima and Tsuyu's hands in death grips.

"C'mon Mina. I thought you loved this type of stuff," Kirishima said.

"I do. Everything just seems so... real," Mina said.

"I guess I get what you mean. It is pretty freaky," Kirishima admitted.

"Tch. What a bunch of wimps," Bakugou said.

"Right. That's why you're holding my other hand," Tsuyu said. Bakugou growled and let go of her hand, facing away from them.

"Let's just go," he said. As they continued walking, Tsuyu reached out and grabbed Bakugou's hand again, which he was secretly grateful for. Meanwhile, the last group, Kaminari's group went.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Kyoka," Kaminari boasted.

"I'll be fine, thanks though, Kaminari," Kyoka said, touched even though Kaminari's legs were shaking. She didn't want to admit, but she got freaked out by haunted houses and scary things, in general. They went into the Haunted House. Mezo was leading the group. They walked past a couple jump scares.

"This isn't so bad, so far," Kaminari said. Suddenly, they heard a chainsaw.

"Ahh! He's coming to get us!" Kaminari yelled. He picked up Kyoka and ran through the haunted house.

"Wait, Kaminari!" Tokoyami called out, but Kaminari was out of sight. He sighed.

"Well, do you want to follow after them or keep going?" Tokoyami asked. Kouda shook his hands nervously and pointed after Kaminari and Kyoka.

"Fine," Tokoyami said and the three of them ran after their group members. They passed Ojiro's group, who all (as in Mineta, Aoyama, and Tooru) let out huge screams. Then, they passed Iida's group.

"Hey, what going on? We saw Kaminari running by with Kyoka in his arms," Iida said.

"It was so cute!" Ochako said.

"He got scared of the chainsaw and booked it," Tokoyami said. Kouda nodded in agreement and Mezo didn't do anything. Then, they ran out.

"Man, I never thought I'd see Tokoyami being the talkative one," Ochako said.

"Yes. It's strange," Todoroki said. Suddenly, a skeleton jumped out at them. Deku, Ochako, and Iida jumped sky high and Momo and Todoroki flinched.

"This is fun! I love haunted houses" Ochako laughed, while still shaking from fright.

"Ya. F-fun!" Deku said. They continued through the haunted house.

"Jeez, this haunted house is scarier than I thought it would be," Momo said, nervously, glancing around.

"I suppose that sounds silly," Momo added. Todoroki shook his head.

"No, I'm actually quite nervous, too. I'm not sure why people like this," Todoroki said as Ochako marveled at every part of the haunted house. Meanwhile, Kaminari kept running with Kyoka until they got out of the Haunted House. Then, he put her down, completely out of breath.

"Oh, thank god! I never want to go back in there," Kaminari said. He turned to Kyoka.

"Sorry, Kyoka. You probably wanted to go through the haunted house like normal, huh," Kaminari said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not really. It actually kind of freaked me out. Thanks, Kaminari," Kyoka said, gratefully.

"So, I'm like you're knight in shining armor then, huh," Kaminari said. Kyoka rolled her eyes, but she was grinning.

"Sure," she said. Then, the rest of their group came out. They talked about music as they waited for the other three groups. Then, they walked through the carnival games.

"Hey, look! It's a giant green alien! I love it!" Mina said, excitedly, looking at one of the grand prizes for the milk bottle knock down.

"Here, I can win it for you," Kirishima said.

"Aww, that's sweet. I wish I could get that teddy bear," Ochako asked, pointing to the giant teddy bear at the same stand.

"I'll win it for you, if you want, Ochako," Deku said.

"Really? Thanks Deku!" Ochako said.

"Hey. I'll win something for you. What do you want?" Kaminari said to Kyoka.

"Hmm. Since there are only two grand prizes, I guess I'll go for the alien. If that's okay you you, Mina," Kyoka said.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. You won't win, anyway," Mina said, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Hey, they're all getting someone to try and get them something. Will you get me something, Ojiro?" Tooru asked.

"Uh, I'll try my best," Ojiro said.

"Yay, thank you! I want the teddy bear," Tooru said.

"Oh, you're on Tooru. That bear is mine," Ochako said, challenging her.

"Actually, I want to be part of it, too. I want the teddy bear, if it's okay," Momo said to Ochako. She had asked, with no surprise to anybody, Todoroki.

"Oh yeah. Deku' s taking you down, though," Ochako said.

"What about you, Tsuyu? You should join in," Mina said.

"Hmm, well green _is_ my favorite color...," Tsuyu said, placing her finger on her cheek. She turned to Bakugou.

"Hey, Bakugou. Will you win the green alien for me?" Tsuyu asked, pointing at it.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked.

"Okay. I suppose I'll just have to ask Midoriya," Tsuyu said.

"Wait. Midoriya is already-" Tooru began.

"Fine! I'll win you the damn alien," Bakugou said. Bakugou, Kaminari, and Kirishima went first. They all threw their first two softballs. Bakugou knocked down 7 bottles, Kaminari knocked down 5 bottles, and Kirishima knocked down 8 bottles. They all threw their last softball. Kaminari's softball hit two bottles, Kirishima's missed and Bakugou's softball hit the middle bottle and it barely moved.

"What the fuck! This game is rigged! Give me the stupid alien," Bakugou yelled, his hands exploding some of the smaller prizes.

"Uh s-sir. You can't use q-quirk in public," the employee stuttered.

"Fine. Give me the damn alien and I won't tell anybody," Bakugou said,his hands now sparking dangerously close to the nervous employee.

"That doesn't make sense...," the employee began.

"I said give me the fucking alien!" Bakugou yelled. The employee handed him the stuffed alien, shaking.

"Here. I got you the alien," Bakugou said, giving Tsuyu the alien.

"Thank you, Bakugou," Tsuyu said, smiling at him.

"It's just a stupid stuffed animal," Bakugou said, looking away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Aw man. Well, maybe next year," Mina said.

"Sorry, Mina. Here, you can have it if you want. Since you saw it in the first place," Tsuyu offered.

"I couldn't take it from you. Especially after Bakugou threatened that employee just for you," Mina said the last part with a wink. Tsuyu blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't think it was like that. He was just mad at the guy for trying to fool him," Tsuyu said, although she didn't mind the idea.

"Please. I saw him blush when you smiled at him. I'm not blind," Mina said.

"Huh," Tsuyu pondered. Meanwhile, the other three went, this time with real milk bottles and Deku won.

"Yay! Thank you, Deku!" Ochako said, when the employee handed her the teddy bear. Then, everybody went back to U.A.


End file.
